Certain businesses often receive large quantities of images for archiving, processing, and analyzing. These businesses may be required to save these images for a certain period of time and may be further required to process the records or data contained in the images in accordance with certain guidelines. Due to the varied period of time that the image records are stored, the many different types of records received by the businesses, and the large volume of records, organizing and analyzing the image records can be difficult. Further still, in some instances businesses may receive the same or similar images from a wide variety of entities, and determining which images must be processed and retained and which images may be discarded can present even more difficulties.